


Briefs

by Josselin



Series: Laurent Is a Girl [7]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Consensual Sibling Incest, F/M, Laurent is a girl, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 17:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josselin/pseuds/Josselin
Summary: Having located the perfect underwear, Auguste decided to throw out all of his existing underwear and replace it, which would have been fine, except he decided to do the same for Damen also.It was the first time Laurent had observed Damen make a fuss about Auguste replacing his clothes.





	Briefs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seek_The_Mist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seek_The_Mist/gifts).



Laurent noticed that Damen didn’t pay much attention to his stuff. He’d been spending a lot of time at Auguste and Laurent’s place before Damen and Auguste got married, and he sometimes showed up with a gym bag of extra clothes or some grocery bags full of baking supplies, but he didn’t mind putting his same clothes on after sex to go home. When he stayed overnight he sometimes threw stuff into the washer and borrowed sweats or something from Auguste--they were close enough in size that this was doable.

Laurent noticed when her brother started buying Damen stuff--it was about when she noticed Auguste starting to think of Damen as one of his things and not just a convenient friend he liked going out with or tolerated for his sister’s sake--but Damen seemed oblivious. Auguste started accumulating things that were--at least in his mind--clearly Damen’s, and there were a new specific set of drawers in the closet for Damen’s things, but Damen still seemed to just think he was borrowing something from Auguste and not that Auguste was buying him a new wardrobe, a few pieces at a time. Laurent didn’t point this out to Damen. Damen was remarkably easy going but sometimes when he was a bit too surprised he became withdrawn for a bit, and none of them needed that. 

After Damen and Auguste got married, Damen moved into their place officially, which Laurent thought might prompt the realization in Damen that he didn’t actually need any of his old clothes because Auguste had already picked out a whole new wardrobe for him--and, like with the clothes he picked out for Laurent, Auguste got kind of pouty if he saw Damen wearing something he didn’t care for. But Damen got involved in unpacking his kitchen stuff into Auguste’s bare cabinets, and Auguste took over the bedroom, where as far as Laurent could tell he mainly went through Damen’s old clothes, made appalled faces, and then pitched them into a trash bag. 

A few things were promoted from Damen’s boxes to the closet, but not very many. Laurent wondered if Damen would object to this, or be curious what had happened to all his other clothes, but he seemed completely oblivious, floating on a honeymoon high, and also, much better dressed, so it seemed like everyone was happy.

The drama only started a few months later, when Auguste decided he had located the perfect underwear, which was probably, knowing Auguste, hand-sewn in some remote Swiss village from wool from their happily raised sheep. Except Laurent thought it was actually silk. Happy butterflies, whatever. Anyway, having located the perfect underwear, Auguste decided to throw out all of his existing underwear and replace it, which would have been fine, except he decided to do the same for Damen also.

It was the first time Laurent had observed Damen make a fuss about Auguste replacing his clothes. 

“Where’s my underwear?” Damen said.

“In the drawer,” said Auguste, being obtuse.

“No, it’s not,” said Damen. “This is your underwear. Did Hendric mess up putting the laundry away?” Laurent was lounging on the bed and watched as Damen went to Auguste’s drawer and opened it. “This is your underwear, too!”

Auguste came out of the bathroom. “It’s fine; I got you new underwear.”

Damen looked upset. “I don’t want new underwear.”

“This is the best underwear in the world.”

“It’s boxers,” said Damen. “I want briefs.”

“You’ll love it,” said Auguste.

“I hate it,” Damen said.

“You haven’t even tried it on.”

Damen took a pair out of the drawer and held it up skeptically.

Auguste wandered back into the bathroom and said something about silk thread counts that they couldn’t really hear from the bedroom.

“If it’s so great,” said Damen. “Why aren’t you wearing it?”

Auguste came out of the bathroom again, took the pair out of Damen’s hands, and put it on. “I am wearing it. It’s amazing. Best underwear ever.”

“That’s my underwear,” said Damen.

“Oh my god, Damen, they’re all the same,” said Auguste. “Take a pair from my drawer.”

“Give me a pair,” Laurent said. Damen tossed her a pair--from his drawer, still--and Laurent shimmied on the bed, putting it on. 

Auguste and Damen watched interestedly.

“What do you think?” said Auguste.

“It’s too big,” said Laurent.

“Well, obviously,” said Auguste. “You’re like half of his size.”

“Don’t you feel like it inadequately supports your balls?” said Damen.

“No,” said Laurent.

“What if your cock falls down the wrong side of your pants?” said Damen.

“Just adjust yourself when you put your pants on so that doesn’t happen,” said Auguste.

“These things aren’t even problems if you wear briefs,” said Damen.

He had pulled another pair out of the drawer and put it on, and it happened to be the same blue color as the pair Auguste was wearing, so they were twins. 

“You look good,” said Auguste. 

“It looks fine now,” said Damen, “but what if you start to get hard?”

Auguste made a face, at that, and then Damen made a face back, and then the two of them stepped closer to each other, each intent on groping the other through their underwear. Laurent watched, interested, and then took advantage of the fact that the waist of Damen’s underwear was big enough on her that she could slide both her hands inside, and she did.

Somehow their debate over whose underwear it was and whether it was the best underwear in the world became a debate over who could get the other off first through it.

Auguste won, which wasn’t surprising, and neither was how he crowed about winning for the rest of the day and also refused to tell Damen where his old underwear was. 

Damen refused to get Auguste off, since Auguste was still crowing, which meant that Damen shucked the offending underwear and went off toward the kitchen and Auguste turned to Laurent hopefully.

When they were finished, Auguste wanted to shower, of course, and when they were out of the shower Auguste brushed Laurent’s hair, and then she returned the favor, and then they wandered out to find Damen decorating a cake, wearing just an apron.

Laurent inspected it, interestedly. Auguste peered over her shoulder. Damen had cut the cake into the shape of--underwear, she guessed. Briefs. And he had frosted the whole thing white and was now applying black lines of icing to make it look like tighty-whities. He put a waistband at the top, and then trim around the legs, and at the front. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” Auguste told him. As if Auguste were ever in a position to criticize someone else for being silly, Laurent thought. 

“Laurent, would you like some cake?” said Damen. “It’s mocha.”

That was Auguste’s favorite flavor of cake. Laurent almost laughed. “Yes,” she said.

Damen finished icing lines on the cake in decoration and inspected his cake underwear carefully, then wrote, in beautiful cursive icing, “Eat me” on the center of the cake.

Laurent did laugh. Auguste made a face and left the kitchen, pouting. 

She waited while Damen grabbed his phone from the counter and snapped a picture of the cake--he kept an album of his favorite cakes, she knew--and then he took out a knife. 

“Auguste,” he called. “Do you want any cake?”

“No,” Auguste said.

“It’s your favorite kind?” said Damen.

“No,” Auguste said. 

Damen smirked a little bit. He won games against Auguste and Laurent so rarely, and lost with such good humor, that Laurent sometimes forgot that he was just as competitive as they were. 

“Laurent might eat it all,” Damen warned Auguste. 

Auguste came back into the kitchen. Laurent and Damen both turned toward him innocently. Laurent was probably doing a better job of holding her expression than Damen was. 

“Don’t eat a whole cake, Laurent,” Auguste said.

“It’s not a very big cake,” she said, because winding Auguste up was fun. “I’m hungry.”

Damen cut a slice and put it on a plate, and then ate a forkful of it and made an exaggerated pleasure face. “Oh, it’s good,” he said.

“Where’s my piece?” said Laurent.

“Laurent only gets one piece,” said Auguste, still standing at the entrance to the kitchen and not over by the cake. 

“It’s Damen’s cake,” Laurent objected. “Damen, can I have two pieces of cake?”

“Sure,” Damen said.

Laurent shot a look at Auguste. 

“Eating that much cake isn’t healthy--” Auguste started this line of argument, but Damen walked over and stood in front of him with a piece of cake on a plate and a fork. Auguste trailed off.

“I just want my underwear back,” said Damen.

“These are better,” said Auguste, weakly.

Damen trailed a hand along Auguste's waist, where the waistband of the underwear in question showed. “They’re good on you. I’m glad you like them. But I want mine.”

Auguste sighed, which was as much acknowledgement as he ever gave.

Damen took it as the victory it was and handed him the plate of cake. Laurent took advantage of their distraction to cut herself a second piece; the cake was really good.


End file.
